1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system and the like to be mounted on a functional device which has a moving function or which is carried by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a navigation system configured to display weather information in a plurality of areas, for appropriate route planning and the like of an automobile in view of the weather conditions. There is proposed a technique of reducing the weather information amount as the target thereof of the information processing, such as taking only the weather information in the area belonging to the current position of the automobile measured by a GPS as the target thereof of transmitting process, in order to improve efficiency of the processing of the weather information which increases along with the increase in the area (refer to US2007/0049260 A1).
However, in the case where information processing is executed taking the weather information not only in a part of the area but all of the area as the target thereof, and at the same time other information processing is executed, there is a possibility that these information processing may not be executed smoothly, because of the limitation of information processing ability.